


What the hell Merida?

by ForeverYes



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Disney femslash, Elsida, F/F, Merelsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverYes/pseuds/ForeverYes
Summary: A drabble testing the waters. Let me know what you think and if you wanna help develop it maybe.





	

“Hahahahaha, what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Besides the fact that I love you, nothing.”  
After always knowing what to say for the past 5 years she was finally speechless. Being two steps ahead of everyone always meant that she knew what was coming next. This was not supposed to come next. Merida was supposed to be on a plane off to Ireland, instead she’s laying naked in Elsa’s bed causing her thoughts to stop in their tracks. When did this happen? The past year and a half has been amazing but Elsa can’t recall what led to them being in this situation.  
All she remembered was a lot of wine and Merida knocking on her door quite loudly. After about an hour of girl talk and another bottle wine clothes were thrown everywhere and they landed in their current predicament. “Merida I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
Merida looked at Elsa one last time and looked at the time on the bed stand. “I don’t want you to say anything. I just want you to be here when I come back.” Rolling out of the bed she looked at the 20 missed calls from Tia while she put on her clothes. She didn’t want to leave but she knew she had to if she wanted to keep her job. Once she was finally dressed she climbed on to the bed and looked into Elsa’s eyes. “ I will always come back.” She kissed her goodbye, knowing it would be the last time she would feel those lips for a while. Elsa walked her to the door and waived goodbye still speechless. What the hell is wrong with her?

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me decide where to take this. I have no idea what I want it to become.


End file.
